Kiara
by xox-Samismiliness-xox
Summary: Kiara is a 13 year old girl and like many other teenage girls, she is in love. But is she in love with the right boy? Does he actually like her for who she is, or just for her looks? Will he love her no matter what, or is Kiara made for somebody else...
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is the first novel I'm posting on here, hope you all like it! Please review, I'd love to hear all your opinions. If you have any suggestions, questions, or if you find a mistake, please let me know and I'll do my best to fix or answer them. **

* * *

_Chapter 1_

Kiara opened her eyes then, seeing the light, quickly shut them again.

"I know you're awake, Kiara," called Dad, "And before you ask, yes, you do have to go to school, and no, you are not sick."

"Go away," she mumbled, keeping her eyes firmly closed.

"If you're not down in the kitchen in five minutes you're not going to the party this Saturday." Dad said, and then walked out.

Kiara pulled her quilt over her head and curled into a ball.

_What's the point in school?_ Kiara thought tiredly, then as she blinked the sleep out of her eyes, the answer came to her, He _is the point of school. _

"Tyson Nile" I whispered the word out loud, treasuring the sound of his name on my lips.

Kiara pulled herself out of bed and slipped on her uggies. She stumbled down the stairs and into the kitchen, where she found Dad checking his watch.

"You had exactly 17 seconds left before I was cancelling that party of yours." said Dad, raising his eyebrows as he scoffed down his bowl of cornflakes.

"You know I hate mornings," Kiara complained moodily.

"Well you're never going to like them if you always sleep through them!" laughed Dad.

Kiara smiled back, her father's laugh was infectious. She could see why her mother had fallen for him when he smiled like that. Daniel Silford was quite tall and had shaggy, black, curly hair, thick black eyebrows, grey-blue eyes and smile-lines. Kiara admitted to herself that back when he and Mum were young he might have been _kind _of handsome, but she still didn't understand why someone like _her _Mum would have married him.

Kiara's Mum trudged down the stairs as Kiara poured herself a bowl of frootloops.

"You'll get spots if you eat those," her Mum said disapprovingly.

Kiara shrugged. She needed the sugar, she'd be like a zombie for the rest of the day if she didn't have some to wake her up.

"Give her a break Jacinta." said Dad, swallowing a mouthful of cornflakes, "It's hard enough getting her out of bed, I'm not in the mood to debate on the pros and cons of frootloops!" he joked.

Her Mum smiled slightly, even this small smile seemed to light up her whole face.

Kiara sighed jealously. Jacinta Silford had been a model ever since she was 14, she had only given up her career 4 years ago and had gotten a job as a clothes designer.

Her Mum was also tall and had long straight hair that ran down her back in auburn waves. She had green eyes and a figure to die for.

Kiara finished her cereal quickly, "I'm going to go shower," she said getting up. She was determined to look her best for the first day back at school.

"Don't use all the hot water," her mother warned, "I need to shower as well."

"Okay!" called Kiara from the stairs. She trudged up to the bathroom, closed the door and turned on the water.

While Kiara waited for the water to turn on she inspected herself in the mirror. She was kind of pretty, she had her mother's long red hair, not the carrot orange, but the proper red, but it was greasy and lank at the moment. She had her father's grey-blue eyes and long lashes. A sprinkle of light brown freckles speckled her nose.

Kiara let out a relieved breath; thankfully no pimples had sprouted up overnight, which would've been just her luck.

She quickly stripped off and stepped in the shower. She sighed as her muscles relaxed underneath the soothing hot water.

Kiara grabbed her shampoo and got to work with her hair, once she was done she applied her skin cleansing cream and shaved her legs.

After ten minutes she turned off the water and stepped out, drying herself off quickly.

Kiara walked to her room with her towel wrapped around her. She flopped down on her bed. She loved her bed; it was purple with peace signs, stars, smiley faces, hashes and cats. Kiara could remember how happy she was when she got it last year for her 13th birthday.

Kiara sat up again and looked through her shelves, trying to find the perfect outfit.

_Not a dress, _she decided immediately, _it's too girly. A skirt? No, it's too cold today for that. _She eventually decided on her black skinny jeans, leopard-print top, black boots, grey scarf, her favourite long chain necklace with the heart on the end and her little peace stud earrings.

Kiara looked in the mirror, satisfied with her appearance.

She decided not to wear make-up, she didn't really like it, she only ever wore it when she went out or if she had really bad skin.

Kiara blow-dryed her hair and decided to leave it down for the day. She quickly brushed it, then walked down the stairs back to the kitchen.

She organised her lunch, "Mum! Is there any cookies left over?"

"There should be some left in the pantry!" called her Mum from her room.

Kiara opened the pantry and grabbed two biscuits, shoving them in her lunch box.

She slung her bag over her back and opened the front door, "See ya!" she yelled.

"Bye!" her Mum replied.

"Have fun!" answered her Dad

"Yeah right, _fun _at _school_? Not happening." She muttered under her breath as she closed the door behind her.

Kiara walked out onto the footpath, looking through the busy traffic trying to spot any of her friends.

"Hey Claire!" she yelled, spotting her friends long blonde hair ahead of her.

"Kiara!" Claire ran to Kiara and pulled her into a hug.

Kiara laughed, "You trying to strangle me?"

"I'd rather get strangled than go to school!" giggled Claire.

"Good point!" she agreed.

"I love your jeans!" Claire admired, changing the subject.

"Thanks! I got them from the Surf Shop last week, where did you get your top?" Kiara asked, checking out her friends outfit. Claire was wearing a tight, black long sleeved shirt, denim shorts with flowers along the pockets and some cute sandals.

Kiara made a mental note to ask how Claire had done her hair, it was in a fish braid, Kiara had never managed to figure out how to do it.

"From Cotton On," Claire twirled her hair round her finger.

"It looks great on you!" Kiara complimented her friend.

"Cheers, we better get to school. Monkey will go spastic if we're late!" they giggled at their nickname for Mr Munkey, their Yr 8 home-group teacher.

"Yeah, I'm _so _not in the mood for a detention." Kiara rolled her eyes; Mr Munkey seemed to just _love _giving out detention slips to everybody who wasn't in the school gates by exactly 8:45am.

The girls chatted as they walked, arriving at the school gates at 8:40.

"Why do holidays always end so quickly?" complained Claire.

"Why does school always go so slowly?" answered Kiara.

"Why does everything fun always finish in like, two seconds?" smiled Claire.

"Why is it that whenever I start chatting to Tyson the bell goes?" Kiara pretended to swoon.

"I swear they've rigged the clocks!" Claire giggled.

"Definitely." agreed Kiara.

They laughed together and stepped through the gates.

* * *

**Well, that's my first chapter, I hope y'all enjoyed it! Please review! Whoever does gets a packet of sour snakes! nomnomnom;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey again! Hope you all liked last chapter, this next one will be about her first day back at school for Term 2. I'm not sure how long this book is going to go for, but I have a plot planned out. I'm not sure when the different stuff is going to happen; I'm kinda just going with the flow ;)**

**Anyway, here's Chapter 2, enjoy!**

* * *

_Chapter 2_

Kiara slumped down in her desk, they had all been allocated seating arrangements and she'd been put next Seth Jaygon and Ginny Kingbar at the back of the class. Kiara didn't mind Seth, but Ginny really irritated her. Ginny couldn't do anything herself and always copied everybody, without even asking. Whenever there was a test or an assignment everyone in the class would try to sit as far away as possible from her, and now Kiara had to sit next to her every morning!

_At least it isn't a proper lesson, it's just home-group and we don't _usually _have assignments or anything. _ Kiara thought to herself. She was more annoyed about how Claire had gotten to sit next Tyson.

Mr Munkey droned on and on about what he expected from everyone and how the teachers had come up with a lot of _exciting _work for them to do this term.

_Great, _Kiara thought, frowning at the desk, _Translation: History essay. _

"Sounds like a history essay," whispered Seth next to her, mirroring her thoughts.

"Sounds like it," Kiara whispered back, rolling her eyes. How teachers thought that students would find _any _assignment fun made her wonder why they hadn't all been sent off to a psychiatric hospital. She was about to say that to Seth when Mr Munkey turned to her.

"Excuse me for interrupting you, Miss Silford and Mr Jaygon," Mr Munkey called raising his eyebrows, "Would you like to share your conversation with the rest of the class?"

"Kiara and I were just saying how much we were looking forward to all the work this term." Seth answered, trying not to smile.

"Could you please reserve your conversation for _after _home-group?" Mr Munkey asked, and then turned back to the rest of the class.

"Stupid, brain-damaged monkey," muttered Seth, meeting her grey eyes with his green.

Kiara hid her laugh behind a cough.

She looked down to the front of the class and gazed at Tyson dreamily. She wished she could run her fingers through that black hair. Kiara was determined to get Tyson to notice her this term, she hope he would show to Kelly's party on the weekend. Kelly had told Kiara that she had invited everybody but Kiara wasn't sure if Tyson would show or not.

Mr Munkey dropped Kiara's time-table on her desk just as the bell rang. She glanced at her first lesson; Maths.

She turned to Seth, "What have you got?"

"Science," he replied, "What about you?"

"Maths unfortunately." She looked at her time-table again, "With Mrs Drine!" she groaned. Mrs Drine was the most boring teacher in the school, she seemed to show no emotion and her favourite past time was to give out Pop-quizzes.

Seth laughed, "Well, see you later then."

"Bye." Kiara walked towards Claire.

"What do you have?" Claire asked.

"Maths with Mrs Drine." She answered, "You?"

"Same as you." Claire replied, sighing.

"Did you see what Tyson had?" Kiara asked eagerly.

"I really don't know what you see in him." Claire rolled her eyes.

"What class is he in?" Kiara demanded.

"He's in Maths with us, come on, we're going to be late." She smiled slightly and started walking towards Maths.

"Thank you Claire! You're the best friend ever!" laughed Kiara, following Claire to class.

Kiara didn't get any chances to talk to Tyson in Maths, Mrs Drine lectured them the whole lesson on the importance of algebra. Kiara didn't mind algebra but it really tested her endurance listening to her emotionless teacher talk about it the whole lesson.

Kiara heaved a sigh of relief when the bell went; she thought the lesson was going to go on forever.

She walked out of the class with Claire, Tyson was right in front of them.

"That was sooo boring," Claire yawned.

"I think I fell asleep," Kiara said tiredly.

Tyson turned around, "I wish _I _fell asleep, if there's such thing as a Hell I'm sure that it's Mrs Drines f-ing Math class." He walked away to his locker, leaving Kiara wide-eyed.

"What you see in _that _really eludes me." Muttered Claire.

"But he's so _cute_!" sighed Kiara dreamily.

"Whatever. I need to get to English. See ya!" Claire waved and walked away to her English class.

Kiara waved goodbye and headed to her Science. She couldn't believe that Tyson had talked to her. Had actually turned around and talked to her with those luscious red lips, _looked _at her with those chocolate eyes.

Science passed quickly, Kiara couldn't focus all she could think of was how Tyson had talked to her.

* * *

She met at her and Claire's usual spot near the big tree. She sat down on the bench and waited for her friend to turn up.

Claire strolled over holding a massive cookie in one hand and a salad in the other.

"Hey," smiled Claire, "How was Science?"

Kiara shrugged, she wasn't going to admit to Claire that she couldn't remember a single thing that had happened. Claire didn't like Tyson and would just get annoyed if Kiara kept talking about him.

"Well, my German was good, Mr Delli is cool." Claire smiled and told Kiara about how she'd learnt how to say "I love Marshmallows" in German. Claire was addicted to marshmallows.

"Cool! So how do you say it?" Kiara asked, finally snapping out of her 'TYSON TALKED TO ME!' daze.

"Ich liebe Marshmallows!" Claire said laughing.

"So marshmallows is the same in English and German?" asked Kiara.

"Yep, it's too cool a word to change!" Claire said playing with the end of her braid.

Kiara laughed, "So we're learning about foods in German?"

"Yeah, it's not too bad at least we're not learning about adjectives yet!" Claire shuddered theatrically.

"Okay that's good, I have German next what have you got?" asked Kiara.

"Music, I heard that Mrs Kindser is good so hopefully I'll get some good music to play." Claire loved music, she played flute and a little bit of piano.

"That's good, you'll have to play me some of your stuff." Kiara smiled.

"Do you want some cookie?" Claire offered, "Check out the size of this thing, it's bigger than me!"

"Nah, I've got my own cookies, they're not as big as yours but they're enough for me!" laughed Kiara.

Kiara and Claire chatted until the bell went then headed off to their lessons.

* * *

"I'm glad the days over!" said Kiara as she and Claire walked out the school gates.

Claire nodded, "I almost died of boredom in English; we're doing poetry."

"Eww!" Kiara said sympathetically.

"I know right, what's the point?" Claire asked.

"There is none!" Kiara said rolling her eyes.

They laughed and started walking home.

"So did you have any other classes with Tyson today?" asked Claire.

"Just History which isn't really the best place to talk." Kiara admitted.

"Definitely not, especially with Monkey teaching it." Claire agreed.

Kiara nodded, "So is there any guys _you _like?" she asked.

Claire thought about it, "No, not really. A few seem nice but none catch my eye as really special or anything."

Kiara smiled, "Fair enough, most of the guys here are annoying and immature exce-"

"Except for Tyson!" Claire finished laughing.

"You know me too well!" Kiara said affectionately, she couldn't ask for a better best friend than Claire.

Claire laughed, "See ya tomorrow!" she turned off the footpath and walked towards her house.

"Bye!" called Kiara.

Claire smiled and went inside her house.

* * *

Kiara opened the door to her house, "Hello! I'm home!" she called.

"Hi K!" her Dad walked down the stairs, "How was your first day back?"

"Good, pretty boring." Kiara shrugged.

"Schools not boring," Dad chided, "You'll realise how important it is when you get older and you want a job."

"Whatever." Kiara walked into the kitchen and grabbed a banana out the fruit basket.

"Got any homework?" asked Dad.

"Yeah, just some English and History." Kiara answered.

"When are you going to do it?" Dad picked up an apple.

"Probably later tonight after dinner, it's not too hard." Kiara took a big bite of her banana.

"Okay," Dad said and went into the lounge.

Kiara wandered up to her room. She skyped Claire and Susan (another of her friends) until dinner.

* * *

"Kiara! I'm home!" called her Mum.

"Hey Mum!" yelled back Kiara.

"I think its dinner time sweetie! Dad made your favourite!" Mum said as she came up the stairs to wash her hands.

"Is it mashed potato?" asked Kiara eagerly as she rushed down the stairs.

"Maybe." her Mum admitted.

Kiara ran and sat down at the table just as her Dad walked over and placed a huge steaming plate of mashed potato on the table.

"Yum!" admired Kiara.

"I thought you might enjoy this after your busy day of school." her Dad said kindly.

"I _definitely _will!" Kiara's mouth watered.

Her Mum came back down from the stairs and took her seat at the table.

Her Dad served up all their meals for them.

Kiara grabbed the sauce and coated her mashed potato with it.

"Ugh I don't know how you can even taste the potato with all that sauce!" her Mum said with disgust.

"It's yummy Mum, you should try it!" encouraged Kiara.

"Not on my life! It looks disgusting!" she shuddered, "Imagine what it would do to my figure!"

Kiara rolled her eyes, "It wouldn't do anything to your figure Mum, you're a walking tooth pick!"

"I am not!" Mum said defensively.

Her Mum, Dad and Kiara all cracked up laughing at each other.

Kiara lay in bed and closed her eyes, she hope she would dream of Tyson. So she was surprised when the moment her eyes closed Seth's face was the focus of all her dreams.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it! Phew, that was a long one; 1625 words! Whoever reviews for this one gets a bag of Claires favourite food… MARSHMALLOWS!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi again! Hope you enjoyed last chapter! I love long weekends, 2 chapters in 2 days ! Yeah, anyway heres Chapter 3!**

* * *

_Chapter 3_

_Beep beep beep._

Kiara rolled over and slammed her hand onto her alarm clock. She blinked the sleep out of her eyes and sat up.

_Tuesday. _She sighed and got out of bed, pushed her red hair out of her eyes. She pulled on her uggies.

Kiara stumbled to the bathroom and turned on the hot water.

_Ughh. I hate mornings. _She complained inwardly as she waited for the water to warm up.

Once it was warm enough she stepped into the shower and let the hot water do its work.

_I love Tyson I love Tyson I love Tyson I love Tyson _

She wrote again and again on the misted shower walls. Then, knowing how annoyed her mother would get if she used all the hot water, Kiara got out and dried herself off.

She walked back to her room slowly. She opened her wardrobe door and seeing how sunny and hot it looked outside, pulled out a black mini-skirt and white tank top. She put the skirt and top on then grabbed her black ballet flats.

Kiara tugged the knots out of her hair then pulled her hair up into a ponytail. She added a ribbon, then some bobby pins to keep back the pesky short bits that always fell out.

She looked in the mirror, then happy with what she looked like, walked down to the kitchen for breakfast.

"Morning!" greeted her Dad.

"Hey." Kiara yawned tiredly, she grabbed her frootloops and poured herself a bowl.

"Have a nice sleep?" he asked.

"Yeah kind of." Her dream about Seth came back to her.

"Morning!" her mother came down the stairs.

"Morning." Kiara and her father said back.

Kiara's Dad poured himself his usual cornflakes and her Mum her Weetbix Bites.

Her mother stared disapprovingly at Kiara's Frootloops but stayed silent.

"Looking forward to your second day back at school?" Mum asked.

Kiara rolled her eyes, "Yeah sure Mum, I just love being lectured for 6 hours about useless stuff by boring teachers." She said sarcastically.

"Hey, no need to be rude." Her Mum said, miffed.

"Sorry," Kiara apologised, "Schools just boring, that's all."

"You'll understand the importance of it when you're older." Her Dad launched into his usual lecture of how "Important school is and the advantages of it in later life".

Kiara tuned out, she had memorised this lecture off by heart.

"Well, I better go brush my teeth," Kiara interrupted as she finished her Frootloops. She walked up the stairs and into the bathroom.

She lathered her toothbrush with her mint toothpaste and quickly brushed her teeth.

Once she was done she walked down the stairs quickly.

"Bye Mum, bye Dad!" she called as she walked out the door.

"See ya!" yelled Dad.

"Bye!" said her Mum from the kitchen.

Kiara closed the door behind her. She walked out to the street, her bag slung over back.

She waited for Claire outside her friend's house. They walked to school together, chatting the whole way.

* * *

Kiara sat at her desk, her hand resting on her cheek and feeling bored half to death.

"You look like how I feel, no offense or anything." Seth whispered from next to her.

"None taken." She whispered back, "And to think I used to find watching paint dry boring." She said dryly.

Seth laughed quietly and they both returned to pretending that they were listening.

Kiara watched Tyson from the corner of her eye. He was fiddling with his pen, pulling it to pieces then putting it together again. Suddenly he turned around and met her gaze, he smiled once at her then turned back to his pen.

Kiara blinked in shock, then her gaze she sighed and stared at his back dreamily.

"Hey," Seth whispered, "You're not one of those girls who are all gaga over that Tyson are you?" he asked, surprise etching across his face.

"What's wrong with liking Tyson?" she asked defensively, "He's nice!"

Seth rolled his eyes, "And I thought you were different to all those other girls." He turned away.

For some reason Kiara cared about what Seth thought. She shook the thought away, who cares if Seth didn't approve of who she liked? It was none of his business anyway. That's what she told herself, but she did care, and that thought nagged at her for the rest of the day.

* * *

"What did you do?" asked Claire.

"Ummm," Kiara stalled.

"You didn't just gape at him…Did you?" Claire asked, rolling her eyes. As much as she disliked Tyson she still wanted the best for her friend.

"Ummm… I actually have no idea what I did." Kiara answered sheepishly.

"Generally, when a guy you like turns around and stares at you, you smile!" Claire said exasperatedly, but laughing at the same time.

"I'll try to remember that for next time." Mentally she added, _if there is a next time…_

"There'll be a next time," Claire said supportively, reading her friends thoughts.

"Maybe…" Kiara said sadly, hoping she hadn't completely messed up her chances.

"You'll probably get to talk at Kelly's party," Claire said hoping that that stupid Tyson wouldn't break her friend's heart.

The bell went then and they both said their goodbyes and headed off to class.

* * *

Kiara had German class today with Mr Delli. He had come up with a partner assignment where everyone had to make a menu for their own imaginary restaurant or food place. He paired them all up in boy-girl groups and Kiara couldn't believe it – she got put with Tyson!

_Don't mess this up. Don't mess this up. Don't mess this up, _she repeated it in her head like a mantra.

"Hey," she said as Tyson swaggered towards her.

"Hi," he replied coolly.

"Got any ideas for this assignment?" Kiara asked, hoping she didn't sound like a total nerd.

"I dunno, maybe a pizza place or something?" Tyson answered carelessly, "Hey are you going to the party this weekend?" he asked.

Kiara sucked in a breath, and then matching his tone replied, "Yeah, are you?"

"Yep, I hope they have some good music." Tyson answered, "Have you heard "Somebody that I used to Know" by Gotye? It's awesome." He talked about the band animatedly.

"Yeah, they're pretty cool," truthfully, she hated Gotye and found that song really annoying, but she would do anything to impress Tyson… even if it meant changing herself.

"I can't wait for them to release their new song." He sounded excited, Kiara couldn't believe he actually like that song but she pushed it out of her mind.

"Ahem." Mr Delli cleared his throat, "We're organising a restaurant menu, not a playlist."

"Sorry Mr Delli." Kiara said apologetically. Even though he had just interrupted her first real conversation with Tyson she still thought that Mr Delli was one of the cooler teachers at her school.

"Sorry." Tyson muttered.

"It's alright, just focus on your work please." Mr Delli answered, then moved off to another group.

"Faggot." Tyson swore under his breath, he looked at her as if expecting her to agree.

Kiara just shrugged, she liked Mr Delli and wasn't going to join in with Tyson in paying him out.

For the rest of the class Tyson and Kiara discussed types of pizza to have on their menu, then took turns using google translate to find the German version of the name.

* * *

"We had an actual conversation!" Kiara said excitedly after school with Claire.

Claire shrugged, "Why doesn't he like Mr Delli?" she asked.

"I dunno, he'd have a reason." Kiara said confidently.

Claire shrugged again. She seriously couldn't understand why Kiara would fall for someone like Tyson.

They walked home together chatting about other stuff, Kiara could see that Claire wasn't in the mood to discuss Kiara's fantasies about Tyson.

* * *

Kiara opened the door to her house and shoved her bag on the floor in the kitchen.

"Hey K," greeted her Dad.

"Hi Dad!" replied Kiara, giving him a hug.

Her Dad smiled, "How was your day?"

"Good." She answered.

"Did you do much?" he asked.

"We got this assignment in German that seems like fun." Kiara replied.

"Really?" he asked, surprised. Kiara didn't usually like any schoolwork.

"Yeah, we have to make a menu for a food place in German." She told him eagerly.

"Sounds like fun." Her Dad said, smiling.

"Yeah it is, I better go do some homework, I forgot to do my History last night." She said happily.

Kiara walked up to her room and did her homework.

* * *

When her Mum came home she, Kiara and Kiara's Dad cooked up a barbecue for dinner.

Kiara enjoyed spending time with her family, she heard all about her Mum's latest clothes design and her Dad's latest law case. She smiled, at the moment her life felt like heaven.

* * *

That night when Kiara drifted off, again Seth's face was in her dreams. This time he was saying again and again, "And I thought you were different to all those other girls."

Kiara tossed and turned the whole night.

* * *

**There ya go, that's the end of Chapter 3, I hope y'all enjoyed it! Wow! That's 3 chappies in 2 days! Anyway, please review, if you review for this chappie you get a… packet of Kiara's fave brekky: Frootloops!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey again! I'm back again for chapter 4, did you guys enjoy the last chappie? Please review! I really want to know what y'all think of it so far and whether or not I should keep going. **

* * *

_Chapter 4_

Kiara slept through her alarm and was roughly woken up by her Dad fifteen minutes later.

"Kiara! Get up!" Her Dad shook her shoulders, trying to wake her up.

"No school…" Kiara mumbled.

"Kiara! You're going to school, get up!" he said, his voice raising.

"Fine, I'm getting up." Kiara pushed herself up into a sitting position, pulled on her ugg boots and walked to the bathroom.

She heard her Dad stomp back down the stairs to the kitchen.

Kiara switched on the water and once it was warm enough, stepped inside. She stayed in the shower until she felt awake enough to go to school.

She walked back to her room and pulled on some clothes. She stumbled down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Morning," her Mum was pouring her Weetbix bites.

"Morning." Kiara yawned.

"Hey, you finally got up!" her Dad teased.

"It was a challenge." She admitted.

They laughed.

Kiara poured her Frootloops and scoffed them down; she really needed the energy today.

"Well, I'm going to go brush my teeth and do my hair." Kiara left the table.

She trudged up to the bathroom, brushed her teeth then walked back to her room to do her hair.

Kiara did her hair in a loose side plait and added a ribbon on the end. She ran back down the stairs with her bag over her shoulder.

"See ya!" she called at the door.

"Bye!" her Dad yelled from his room.

"Have a good day!" said her Mum from the bathroom.

She opened the door and went out onto the street.

She met Claire outside her house and they walked to school together.

"Do you think Tyson likes me?" she asked Claire.

Claire shrugged, "Maybe, I dunno."

"I hope so…" Kiara said wistfully.

* * *

Kiara sat down in her desk and listened to Mr Munkey's usual morning lecture. Seth was ignoring her, she missed having him chat to her.

She kept sneaking looks at Tyson, a few times she caught him sneaking looks at her as well. Her heart went all fluttery whenever she met his gaze. She remembered Claire's advice and smiled at him each time they looked at each other. She could feel Seth's frown on her back whenever he noticed Tyson and Kiara looking at each other.

Kiara stood up in relief when the bell rang, as much as she had loved staring at Tyson and him staring back, she wasn't sure how much longer she could have coped with Seth burning holes in her back!

* * *

She headed off to her Maths class, _ugh Mrs Drine…_

Tyson came up behind her, "What have you got?" he asked.

_In through your nose, out through your mouth. In through your nose, out through your mouth._ She repeated inwardly.

"Ummm, I have Maths with Mrs Drine, you?" she asked.

"I have Science, I think its next door to you, want to walk with me?" he started walking, not waiting for her answer.

"Sure," she said as she caught up to him.

"Are you going to the party with anybody?" Tyson asked.

"No, I was just going to go by myself and meet up with Claire." She answered.

"Well, do you want a lift?" he asked, raising his eyebrows.

She definitely heard him wrong, "Umm what did you say?"

"I said, do you want a lift to the party?" he repeated.

Kiara swore her heart stopped beating, "That would be great," she gulped.

"Does 5:30 work for you?" he stopped outside her class.

"Yep, that should be fine!" she replied enthusiastically.

"Well, see ya later then," Tyson said, then turned away into his class.

"Bye…" Kiara whispered.

* * *

"He what?" Claire exclaimed.

"He asked me to go to the party with him!" she screamed happily.

The two girls were at Kiara's house working on homework.

Claire reached over and hugged her friend, happy for her.

"What am I going to wear?" Kiara stressed, hugging her friend back.

"Maybe that black dress with you strappy heels?" Claire suggested, breaking the hug.

Kiara considered it, "Nah, what about my dress with all the flowers on it and my ballet flats?"

"The dress from Supre?" Claire asked.

"Yeah, it's my favourite, what do you reckon?" Kiara asked worriedly.

"Definitely, that dress looks _soo _cute on you!" Claire said, smiling.

"Aww thanks, what are you going to wear?" she asked, blushing slightly.

"Well, I was thinking about wearing my white short skirt and floral tank with my white heels, what do you think?" she asked.

Kiara nodded, "That outfit really suits you." She complimented.

"Thanks." Claire grinned, "We better start doing our homework, otherwise we'll be gossiping the whole night!"

* * *

**That was a short chappie but it had some important stuff in it so hopefully y'all can forgive me! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE (etc) REVIEW! I really want to your opinions! Anybody who reviews for this chapter gets… A BOX OF GUMBALLS! Random, LOL! I'll post the next chappie soon, I'm hoping to post at least one chapter per week (I had a long weekend so that's why I managed to do so many the past few days! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey again! Thanks to everyone who reads this and thanks to everyone who's reviewed! **

* * *

"Ouch!" Kiara winced as she chewed her frootloops.

"What is it?" asked her Dad.

"Sore tooth." She muttered.

"It's because of all those frootloops you eat." Mum rolled her eyes.

Kiara shot her a dirty look.

"I'll book you a dentist appointment." said Dad.

Kiara groaned, "Can I just wait for it to fall out?" she begged.

"No, it's better for it to be fixed quickly than to wait for it to become a big problem." Dad said firmly.

Kiara glared at her cereal moodily.

* * *

"I hate dentists. Well, not the dentists just the equipment." She amended.

"They're scary." Claire shuddered.

"I know and I have to go soon." Kiara said gloomily.

"Sucks to be you." Claire sympathised.

"I wonder if Tyson will talk to be today…" Kiara said dreamily, changing the subject.

Claire rolled her eyes, "He's just a guy, no offfense."

"Yeah I know but hes… _Tyson_" she said sounding exasperated.

"As if that makes a difference!" Claire laughed.

Kiara pulled a face at Claire. They laughed together and headed off to school.

* * *

Seth was still ignoring Kiara during Home-group that morning.

"Are you mad at me?" she asked hesitantly.

Seth sighed, "No, not really, even though I wish I could be."

"Why do you wish you could be?" Kiara whispered, trying not to get the teachers attention.

"Have I done something wrong?" she asked.

"The only thing you've done is hurt my feelings, but it wasn't intentional." Seth said smiling slightly, "And as for why I wish I could be, well, I can't ever get truly mad at you Kiara."

The bell rang and Seth walked away before Kiara could ask why and how she had hurt him.

* * *

"I'm just really confused," Kiara shook her head, "I have no idea what I've done to hurt him!"

Claire rolled her eyes, "Jeez Kiara, you don't need to be a genius to figure out what his problem is!"

"What?" Kiara asked, truly confused.

"He likes you!" said Claire.

"He what?" Kiara was sure she heard Claire wrong.

"He likes you! Hasn't he made it obvious enough?" Claire laughed.

"B-but I like Tyson." Stuttered Kiara.

"Really?" aked Claire sarcastically.

"Why would he like _me_?" Kiara asked, surprised.

"I don't know! Why do you like Tyson?" Claire asked.

It was a rhetorical question but Kiara actually thought about it… _Why do I like Tyson?  
_She brushed away the thought.

Kiara shrugged.

"Exactly!" Claire said sighing, "There is no reason, you just _do_!"

Then the bell went, signaling the end of lunch. Claire and Kiara walked off to their different classes.

* * *

Kiara shook her head away from thoughts of Seth and his liking her and tried to focus on her German.

"What are your favourite foods?" Mr Delli was asking the class.

Seeing there were no volunteers to answer his question he looked at Kiara, "What's your favourite food Kiara?"

Kiara shrugged, "I dunno, I guess I like having frootloops in the morning."

"Do you know how to say 'frootloops' in German?" Mr Delli asked.

Kiara shook her head.

"Today everyones task is to find the definition of your favourite food in German and to write a sentence about why its your favourite." He said smiling.

Mr Delli had given everybody seating arrangements. Hehad put them all next to their partners they had had in their menu assignment, which meant Kiara was sitting next to Tyson.

"Whats your favourite food?" she asked Tyson.

"I guess I like steak." Tyson said noncommittally.

Kiara nodded, "What are you going to write about it?"

"Not sure." Tyson shrugged.

Kiara went back to her work. Tyson was being a guy and discussing the footy with his mate Lewis.

10 minutes later Tyson turned back to her, "Are you looking forward to the party?" he smiled.

"Yeah!" Kiara said with a big grin. She wasn't going to admit that she was counting down the hours!

"Personally, I'm more looking forward to spending the party around you." He whispered quietly.

Kiara blushed, she was cursed with a case of 'tongue-tied-itis' and couldn't form her mouth around any kind of response.

Lucky for Kiara the bell rang then and saved her from complete humiliation.

* * *

Science was boring. Their teacher lectured them the whole lesson on atoms and molecules.

Kiara was half-asleep. Once when she bothered to look up she spotted two of the boys in the back row who were actually asleep, one of them was even drooling! She hid her laugh with a cough. She couldn't believe the teacher hadn't even noticed that nobody in the whole class was paying any attention to a word she said!

Claire was sitting next to her and doodling on her notebook. Kiara glanced over at what Claire was drawing.

She had drawn eyes all over her page. Each eye had a different colour in the iris.

"That looks really cool." She whispered to her friend.

"Thanks, I'm just really bored." Claire whispered back.

Kiara smiled and sunk back into her state of boredom.

She was woken up from her daze a few minutes later when a paper aeroplane hit her head.

She turned around and picked up the plane and read the message, it was written in red pen.

_You look really pretty today + i love your hair_

She blushed slightly when she read it and turned around trying to figure out who sent it. She spotted Tyson staring into space behind her.

Guessing that it must have been him who sent the note Kiara smiled at him and winked. He stared at her, looking kind of confused but smiled back.

Kiara didn't notice Seth watching her a few seats along from Tyson, or the fact that he was holding a red pen.

* * *

Kiara stopped walking and took the note out of her bag and unfolded it, she hadn't had the chance to show Claire earlier in Science.

"Tyson sent me this, isn't he sweet?" she said, her eyes shining.

Claire read the note, her brow furrowed.

"I didn't think of Tyson as the who writed mushy-mushy stuff." Claire admitted.

"Well, obviously you thought wrong." Kiara said defensively.

"Okay, okay it was just me thinking out loud." Claire said hastily, not wanting to start a fight.

"I can't wait until the party!" Kiara said for the fiftieth time that week, changing subjects.

"I didn't figure." Claire said wryly.

"Aren't you?" Kiara asked.

Claire shrugged, "I guess."

Kiara rolled her eyes at her friends dismissive tone.

They walked in silence for a few minutes.

"Guess what?" Claire asked, excitement colouring her tone.

"What?" Kiara asked.

"Last night my parents were talking about getting a pet!" Claire said, eagerly.

"Really?" Kiara said eyes widening. Neither Claire's or her parents had ever let Kiara or Claire get pets.

"Really!" Claire said, almost tripping over a twig that had fallen onto the footpath.

Kiara laughed at her friends clumsiness, "What type of animal?"

"I _think _a cat!" Claires eyes were shining.

"Awww they're so cute!" Kiara said, feeling a little bit jealous.

"I know!" said Claire.

* * *

"Claires getting a cat." Kiara stated during dinner.

"Oh." Her Dad said disinterestedly.

Her Mum and Dad started talking about their work.

"Can _we _get a pet?" Kiara asked, trying to get her parents attention.

"No." her Mum answered shortly.

"_Why?_" complained Kiara.

"We've already been over this." Her Dad said, rolling his eyes.

"They are too messy and hard to look after." Mum recited.

"_I'd _look after it." Kiara said stubbornly.

"You would be bored of it within a week." Answered her Dad, clearly ending the conversation.

Kiara pressed the subject. "No, I wouldn't, I'm 13 years old and I love animals, I _would _never get sick of or neglect a pet."

Her Mum and Dad exchanged a look.

"We'll think about it." Her Dad said at the same time as her Mum said, "No.".

Kiara looked at them both.

"Your mother and I will talk about it later tonight." Her Dad decided.

"Okay," Kiara agreed amiably, it was a better response than what she usually got when she broached this argument.

* * *

That night Kiara dreamed of Tyson _and _Seth.

This time they were fighting each other, throwing punches and kicks. Suddenly fangs appeared in Seths mouth and fur sprouted all over Tyson. Seth was a vampire and Tyson was a werewolf. Kiara watched them until they disappeared into the undergrowth.

She woke up gasping, _what a _weird _dream, _she thought, _I have definitely read Twilight one too many times._

She sunk back into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

**Bit of a strange ending, but I was kinda bored sooo… yeah.**

**Poor Seth! Will Kiara ever look away from Tyson long enough to notice him?**

**Please review, this chapter if you review you get… A BUCKET OF FAIRYFLOSS!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Heyy! Sorry for the late update, I had the dreaded WRITERS BLOCK! Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter. (This could be offensive to some people, hence the 'T' rating.)**

* * *

Friday felt like a blur to Kiara. One second she was waking up and getting ready for school, the next she was closing her eyes; the day already over. And then, she was waking up again.

As she blinked the sleep out of her eyes, Kiara could feel that today held some importance. With a burst of excitement she remembered; today was the party!

Kiara was out of her bed in an instant, bounding to the bathroom.

She passed her Dad on the way; he was on the way to his morning walk, "What's the hurry?" he asked.

"The party's today!"

He glanced at his watch, "I thought your party started tonight."

"It does!"

"Then why," he raised his eyebrows, "Are you voluntarily getting up at six am?"

Kiara pushed past him, "Because I have to get ready!"

Her Dad rolled his eyes and walked down the stairs. A loud _bang _punctuated his absence as the door closed.

Kiara took a long shower; she spent most of the time dreaming about Tyson… specifically being _alone _with him. Once Kiara was out of the shower she went to her room and got dressed. She tugged on her trackies and an old t-shirt; she would change for the party later.

She rushed down the stairs.

Her Dad was just pushing back through the door, _I must have had a _really _long shower, _she mused.

"Ready yet?" he asked.

"No Dad! I still have to figure out what I'm going to wear tonight; this is just for the rest of the day! Then I need to get everything else organised." She explained.

"Oh _right_," her Dad nodded seriously, trying to hide a smirk.

"Did you really expect me to go to Kelley's party wearing _this_?"

"I don't see anything wrong with what you're wearing." He said innocently, pouring his cereal.

"Oh, nothing at _all."_

"Fathers…" she muttered under her breath.

"I heard that!"

Kiara smiled, finished her breakfast, and headed back up the stairs.

* * *

After trying on absolutely every item in her wardrobe, Kiara picked up her a phone.

The dialling tone rang… once, twice, three times… Claire finally picked up.

"If it was anyone but you," Claire grumbled over the phone, "I would not have picked up! I'm _busy!_"

"Help me!" Kiara wailed; ignoring her friends comment.

"What could be so desperate that you would interrupt my make-up time?" Even though it was just a party, both girls felt the importance of it. It was the first party that they would go to with _no _parents around. Another bonus was the fact that Kelley lived in a mansion.

"I can't figure out what to wear!"

"What about that dress we were talking about the other day?" Claire asked impatiently.

"It shrunk in the wash." She said, trying to contain the sob erupting in her throat.

"It didn't."

"It did."

"Fetch your purse and meet me outside the shopping centre." She hung up.

* * *

"How much have you got?" Claire asked, sparing the greetings.

"Fifty."

With that, the two girls went for the quickest bargain hunt they had ever embarked upon. Together they eventually decided on a sky blue strapless mini-dress. Kiara was pleased to find that the dress was on sale; she bought it for only twenty five dollars.

"Thank you Claire!" Kiara said, reaching over for a hug.

"You're welcome. And?" she asked expectantly.

"I love you and you're the bestest friend ever!" Kiara squealed.

"Oh no." Kiara froze suddenly.

"What?"

"I forgot…"

"You didn't."

"Your right! I didn't!" Kiara said, breaking into a smile.

* * *

Another few hours later Kiara was staring at the mirror. She was relieved to have found some blue eye-shadow to match her dress.

She desperately hoped Tyson would find her appearance… appealing at least!

Kiara walked down to the kitchen, there was about twenty minutes left before Tyson was due to pick her up.

Kiara was met with a crazy women wielding a camera. She soon realised that this mad women happened to be her mother.

"Smile sweetie!" her Mum practically screamed.

"Argh!" Kiara covered her face, "Mum, space! Please!"

Mum ignored her, "You look so pretty! Come on, give us a pout!"

"Jacinta!" her Dad intervened, "You're not going to get any good photos if you don't let the girl breathe!"

Mum sighed, "Fine, but I am going to get photos!"

"Yes Mum, I'll just stand over here maybe…" Kiara walked over to the plain white wall.

Needing no more encouragement Jacinta Silford proceeded to take over fifty photos in a matter of minutes.

"I think you're done Jacinta." Dad said dryly.

"Just… one more!" She quickly snapped a close-up then backed away.

Kiara checked the time; exactly 5:30pm. Tyson should be there any minute.

"I can't wait to meet your boyfriend," Mum said eagerly.

"Mum! We've gone over this, you and Dad wait _inside!" _

"Okay, but I will meet this boy of yours one day!" Jacinta said, they had already been through this argument.

At that moment the doorbell rang. What felt like a field of butterflies erupted in Kiara's stomach.

* * *

Tyson's older brother; Trey, drove them to Kelley's house. Apparently later on him and his mates might be showing up at the party. Kiara wasn't sure if that was a great idea, Trey was eighteen, which meant alcohol might be brought.

At first they made conversation, Tyson said that she looked very pretty in her dress. Kiara could have told him the whole fiasco that had occurred trying to get the dress, but for some reason she didn't feel comfortable telling him this. The thought crossed her mind that she would have told Seth this, she quickly brushed it away. But she couldn't stop her next intruding thought, _Was Seth going to be at the party? Is he going _with _someone?_  
She didn't know why either of these questions mattered to her; but they did.

After the first five minutes of conversation an awkward silence began, only stopped when Trey turned on the radio. Kiara wasn't sure which was worse; an awkward silence or listening to Trey's heavy metal music.

* * *

When they arrived the party was just starting, there wasn't very many people there yet. Kiara scanned the room; Kelley was bustling around in the kitchen organising food and snacks, a group of guys were crowded around the TV watching the football, and… Seth was across the room staring at her. Wait, not her, her _hand, _which had somehow managed to become entwined with Tyson's.  
Kiara quickly tugged her hand out of Tyson's grip quickly.

Kelley came out of the kitchen, "Hey! Glad you guys could make it, I'll be back in a minute; I'll go turn on some music."

"Okay!" Kiara smiled.

Tyson just shrugged.

A minute later the music started. Kiara laughed, this was her favourite song! She started bobbing along to the music.

"That's not dancing!" Tyson exclaimed over the music, "Come on babe, let's dance properly!"

Tyson pulled her towards him and proceeded to do the strangest type of dancing Kiara had ever seen. It seemed to involve a lot of wiggling, especially it felt to Kiara, in the 'behind area'. But she joined in none the less; she was too distracted from being called 'babe' by Tyson to really focus on what she was doing. She only snapped out of it when Tyson started playing with her dress hem.

"Hey!" Kiara said, blushing.

"What? We're going out, that means that we should be comfortable with each other and that we should be able to touch each-other without being awkward." Tyson explained.

Kiara frowned, she totally didn't agree with that.

Tyson ignored her and started lifting up the edge of her mini-dress.

Kiara was shocked, "What are you doing?"

"Having some fun babe! Wanna go find a room? We can have some more fun in there! You could have some _fun _with me too!" he flirted outrageously, lifting up her dress a little bit more, the bottom of her underwear peeking out.

Kiara blushed some more, her face turning as red as a beetroot. They were right in the middle of the lounge, which had been transformed into a dance floor, and he was doing _this._  
She considered her options; she didn't really like what he was doing but if she stayed out here _everybody _would see what he was doing!

"Ummm…"Kiara remained undecided.

"Come on, lets go!" he grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the lounge and up the stairs.

"Where are we going?" Kiara asked, feeling a little bit scared.

"We're finding a bedroom of course!" Tyson rolled his eyes and opened one of the doors in a long hallway. He pushed her inside and closed the door.

Kiara cowered towards the corner of the room. Tyson turned out the lights, submerging the room in darkness.

"What are we doing?" Kiara whispered.

"Having some fun. Where are ya babe? I can't find you in this dark." Kiara realised how much older Tyson was than her. He had been held back in Year 8 twice. Kiara was fourteen, which meant, adding two years, Tyson was fifteen or sixteen.

"What type of fun?" she asked hesitantly.

"The best type." A large hand had found her leg. It was climbing up… and up… and under her dress. Kiara shivered, but not in pleasure.

"And what type is that?" she asked so quietly; it was almost unintelligible.

Tyson didn't answer. A second later his lips were pressed on hers… _My first kiss! _Kiara thought excitedly. But for some reason it felt… _wrong? _She ignored the feeling and kissed him back.

The hand was still climbing… then it stopped… right on her bum. Suddenly it clenched tight. _What is he _doing_? _She wondered, a hint of fear awakening in her. Then she let herself relax, this was what she had wanted. She had wanted to go out with Tyson. She had wanted to kiss Tyson. She should be happy she was getting even more than she wanted.

He was still kissing her. His spare hand found hers and guided it around him. Then down. At the same time her hand was going down, Tyson's was going up. He was lifting up her dress even higher; all her underwear was uncovered. Her lips felt like they were on fire.

Suddenly the door opened, Kiara opened her eyes and glanced over Tyson's shoulder. Staring right at her from the doorway was… _SETH!  
_Seth met her eyes… then looked down. Kiara realised that her dress was still lifted up… _and that her hand was clutching Tyson's bum!_

Kiara leaped away from Tyson and tugged down her dress. All this happened in what felt like an hour, but was really only a minute.

"I'm sorry," Seth said, hurt and anger in his eyes, "I'm obviously interrupting something."

Kiara said desperately, "No! Se-" He slammed the door, cutting her off.

Much to her disgust Tyson burst out laughing, "Did you see his face?"

"Yes." She said curtly, "And guess what he saw?"

Tyson shrugged.

"My hand on your _arse! _Your hands up my _dress _and us _kissing!" _Kiara yelled. Then she covered her mouth, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell." She apologised.

"That's alright, I'm just disappointed that we were interrupted," he said smiling sexily and taking a step towards her.

"No, no more tonight please," Kiara begged, "Lets go back down and dance."

"Okay," he said regretfully, "Lets go." He took her hand and led her back down the stairs.

Kiara looked at herself in the mirror hanging up in the room. She didn't look _too _bad, her dress was a little rumpled, though.

She sighed and let herself be led back down the stairs. She was so embarrassed, but she didn't know why, she and Tyson were going out, she shouldn't care if Seth found out or not.

* * *

Kiara left just as the party was getting out of hand. Trey and his friends had shown up, and with booze. Kiara was relieved that her Dad hadn't insisted on coming inside when he picked her up; he would _not _have been happy.

Throughout the party Tyson had been… well, slightly annoying. He couldn't seem to keep his hands off of her, she had had to reapply her lipstick a total of eight times.

She was also disappointed that she hadn't got to see Claire. The only time she saw her was at the very start of the party; she had been dancing on the other side of the room.

"So how was it?" Dad asked.

"Good."

"Did you kiss any boys?" her Dad joked.

"No Dad." She couldn't exactly say; _Yes Dad, there was this guy who wouldn't stop kissing me; he dragged me into a room and started squeezing my bum and lifting up my dress. Oh, yeah, and he also enjoyed dirty dancing. Lets not forget him making me hold his bum as well. _

"Of course you didn't. You'll always be my little girl won't you?" he said lovingly.

"Yes Daddy." Kiara said trying to lighten up a little bit. _Be happy, _she told herself, _You got everything you wanted._

"That's good." He smiled, "Did you give Kelley her present?"

"Yep." There had been a spot next to the door for everyone to put their presents.

"Did she open it?"

"No, she was going to open them after the party was over."

"Okay." Dad smiled. They sat together in a comfortable silence the rest of the way home.

* * *

**WOW that was a long chappie! I don't like writing romance scenes, they're very… romancy. And boring. And just plain old… eughh.  
Please review! Whoever does for this chappie gets… hmmmm… Meringues! Yummy!**


	7. Chapter 7

**That depressing moment when you look at your story's views and see that Chapter 1 had 93 and the last one only had 7 :( Anyway, let's not be all el depresso, I hope those 7 of you who read chapter 6 enjoyed it! GrimmSabrina had a great idea; she said that I should do this chapter as Seth's POV. So I'm using her idea; this chapter's all about Seth!**

* * *

_The Party_

The moment Seth's parents dropped him at the party, he was searching for Kiara. He couldn't help it, even if she _did _like that retard Tyson.

Seth placed Kelley's present on the pile and wandered over to the 'dance floor'. Nearby Claire was dancing with some random guy, Seth thought his name was Michael.

He walked towards her, "Hey Claire!"

She turned towards him, telling her friend to give her a minute, "Hey."

"Just wondering if you knew where Kiara is?"

Claire shrugged, "Probably chasing after Tyson somewhere, I think I saw her go upstairs earlier."

"Thanks." Seth started to walk away.

"Umm… Just wait a sec." Claire said hesitantly.

He turned around again, "Yeah?"

Claire took a deep breath, "Please, don't repeat this but –"she stopped.

"But what?"

"Kiara is… umm… acting a bit different lately. She's completely obsessed with Tyson. I know she doesn't, you know, _truly _like him, but she likes the popularity."

"And?" Her words were cutting him, he wasn't sure if he wanted her to finish what she was saying or not.

"And," she took another breath, "I know you like her but… She doesn't deserve you. You're kind and nice and forgiving. At the moment, Kiara isn't. If you, for any reason, had asked me if she was earlier this year or sometime last year, I would have said yes straight away. Because she was."

Seth wanted to put his hands over his ears like a child; block Claire's voice out.

Claire continued miserably, "She's my best friend, Seth. And she doesn't even know that she's being used."

Seth ran away, he couldn't bear to hear anymore, he knew what she was going to say, she was going to tell him to give up on her. To stop loving her. He would if he could, too bad it was impossible. He raced up the stairs. His heart seemed to be thumping louder than his pounding feet. He pushed open the first door that he found.

Unfortunately for Seth, it was also the worst one he could have chosen. He was met with the sight of Kiara – his first and only crush, almost love – kissing Tyson. Not only that, but they were _touching _each other.

_Tyson. Kissing Kiara. _His brain couldn't comprehend it.

He looked at her beautiful face, "_Claire's wrong", _he thought inwardly, "I _don't deserve _her."

He had always thought that the metaphor _heartbroken _was simply that; a metaphor. But now he understood that, yes, it was a metaphor, but it was also a _feeling. _A heart wrenching feeling, but _definitely _a feeling.

Kiara opened her forest-green eyes, and looked straight into his grey. He had loved those eyes; he had loved Kiara, period. But this was too much for him to bear, he ran.

Seth heard her whisper his name, his ears were attuned to hear even her slightest murmur. But as much as it hurt him not to turn back, to run to her, to pull her into his arms and never let her go; at the moment even _thought _of being with her hurt him more.

So he ran. He pushed through everybody, he didn't care who he knocked over. He ran past Claire, he ignored her yelling at him to stop. He pushed out the door of Kelley's mansion. He kept running, running and running, hoping that if he went far enough, that he would leave his heart behind.

Seth didn't run back to his house; he ran in the opposite direction. His mouth wouldn't be able to form the words to explain his sudden depression to his family. They wouldn't believe him anyway. He knew what they would say without them saying it; _A 13 year old in love? Nah, it's just a crush mate._

He ran until his legs refused to move, until his lungs refused to breathe, until his muscles ached and his head pounded, until he was too tired to listen to his heart.

Seth didn't think he would sleep, he didn't want to sleep. He knew that if he tried to sleep, that his dreams would be of Kiara. But eventually, after hours of fighting against his heavy lids, he was pulled into a deep, -fortunately dreamless – sleep.

* * *

When Seth woke up the next day, memory temporarily evaded him. He wondered why he was lying on a street corner. But when he pushed himself into a sitting position his aching head forced him into remembering. He remembered being hurt, his heart –which was unfortunately still inside him-, pushed away the exact reason why… And he remembered running.

Seth realised that he had no idea where the hell he was. He got up, brushed off his now dirty clothes and glanced around. Seth crossed the road to the super-market.

He stepped through the sliding doors and walked over to the counter, "Excuse me?" he said to the young shop assistant.

"Yes?" she raised her eyebrows.

"Umm… I know this is going to sound really stupid, but what town are we in?"

The shop assistants eyebrows disappeared into her hair-line, though surprised, she quickly told him the town name.

Seth was shocked to find out that he was a whole two towns away from his home.

"Thank you." He said to the assistant before swiftly walking out of the shop.

He walked back to 'his' street corner and checked his pockets. _Crap. _No phone.

Seth sighed and began the long walk back home.

* * *

**Sorry for the short chappie! It was a bit of a filler :) Poor Seth, D: Please R&R if you liked it! Actually, please R&R if you hated it as well! ;) Whoever reviews this chapter gets a virtual cookie XD**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for taking so long to update! I'm working on another story as well. If enough people like it on the 'Warriors Cats Forum' then I'll post it up here. This chapter is sad :'(**

"Kiara, get up."

_Why is my Dad making me get up when it's _Sunday?

"Kiara." A note of warning entered his voice.

"What?" she asked. Annoyance was obvious in her voice. She pushed herself up into a sitting position and fixed her best glare on her father.

"You need to get up."

"I got that the first billion or so times you said it." Kiara frowned, "Why?"

"Because you're coming to the dentist."

"Umm. No I'm not."

"Yes, you are. I'm not fighting with you about this. The longer you put it off, the more they're going to have to do."

Kiara groaned and reluctantly stepped out of her nice, warm bed.

"I'll tell you what, if you don't make a big fuss, we _might _stop off at the pet shop on the way back." He smiled.

"Really?" Kiara said suspiciously, "You're not just trying to bribe me?"

"No. Now come and have some breakfast."

…

"Now just open wide." coaxed the dental nurse.

Kiara glanced at her Dad, who was sitting beside her, fear shone in her eyes.

He squeezed her hand.

Kiara took a deep breath, and then did as the nurse said.

…

"Personally I think that my teeth hurt _more _now." Kiara grumbled. A dull ache filled her mouth. She had had to have two teeth pulled out. And she needed braces.

Dad laughed, "It will stop soon, and then you'll feel much better."

Kiara stuck her tongue out at him, "I'll _definitely _feel better when we go to the pet shop."

"I guess I'd better hold up my end of the agreement." He turned down a side street.

"You know that I would annoy you for the rest of your life if you didn't!" she warned.

Her Dad shuddered in mock horror.

Kiara shoved him playfully, but pushed him a little harder than she had meant to, making him temporarily off-balance.

A dog ran in front of the car.

She lurched forward as her Dad veered sharply to the left. Straight toward a bush…with a power line pole directly behind it.

Everything seemed to go in slow motion for Kiara. She noticed all the little details; the pet shop owner chasing after the dog, a passer-by watching with shock-filled eyes, the close approaching power line pole... and one piercing scream.

She realised that that scream was her own.

An ear-splitting boom. Glass shattering. Pain. Warm liquid on her face.

Blackness.

…

**Dramatic much? Sorry for the short chapter, but it was vair vair important! ;) I know how much you all love cliff-hangers! LOL**


End file.
